I Hate Everything About You
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Recomendo que leiam "Falling Down" antes, vai explicar muita coisa. Seiya está confuso: Ama Saori mais do que a si, e a odeia do fundo de sua alma. Um paradoxo sem conserto!


I Hate Everything About You

**N.A.: Oi gente^^ nossa, meses sem escrever Songfics, pareço o Superman perto de criptonita ç_ç Bem, para entender esta fanfic, recomendo que leiam "Falling Down", também de minha autoria. Ela mostra sobre os atos do Hyoga que o Seiya fala tanto. Well, doeu escrever esta,pois eu REALMENTE odeio o Seiya. Mas, como boa jornalista que sou, vejo os dois lados da história^^ Enjoy it!**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, não pertence a vocês, ele pertence ao Universo, porque amar é mar...amar é lindo...XD**

_**Every time we lie awake **_

_**After every hit we take **_

_**Every feeling that I get **_

_**But I haven't missed you yet **_

_**Every roommate kept awake **_

_**By every sigh and scream we make **_

_**All the feelings that I get **_

_**But I still don't miss you yet **_

_**Only when I stop to think about it... **_

_Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados_

_Depois de cada golpe que tomamos_

_Cada sentimento que eu tenho_

_Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta_

_Cada colega de quarto que fica acordado_

_Por causa de cada suspiro e grito que damos_

_Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho_

_Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta_

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

Eu a vi entrar assustada na viatura policial, no banco da frente, devido ao poder do dinheiro que possui. Seu capanga estava no banco de trás, com um dos policiais ao seu lado, vigiando tudo, assim como o motorista. Quando partiram em alta velocidade, dezenas de motos e carros foram atrás, flashes e mais flashes pipocando como pequenos golpes de cosmos a atingirem a precoce magnata e o mordomo, enquanto nós, os jovens cavaleiros, ficamos na mansão, esperando o resultado de toda a balbúrdia causada pela denúncia "anônima sobre os abusos cometidos pela Fundação Graad.

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you...? **_

_**I hate everything about you! **_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu ainda te amo?_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu ainda te amo?!_

Só Shun, Shiryu e eu sabíamos do que Hyoga fez. Foi um ato de pura ousadia pegar as pastas sobre o projeto da Fundação para formar novos cavaleiros, no escritório mais vigiado da toda a empresa. Como o excelente cavaleiro que é, fez isso em pouco mais de cinco minutos, do momento que chegou ao momento que saiu da pequena sala, situada num dos prédios da Graad no centro de Tóquio. Minha surpresa foi Cisne ter feito isso já que, aparentemente, o rapaz é o típico "não estou nem aí para o mundo". Se fiquei com inveja? Claro que não, devo gratidão ao Hyoga por muitos anos de minha vida pelo que ele fez por todos nós, inclusive Jabu, apesar dele não admitir. Meu ódio está drecionado à Saori. Ela e sua família são responsáveis pela falta de contato entre mim e minha irmã; não acho Seika em parte alguma do país. Se ela não está no Japão, só pode ter feito a loucura de procurar-me em outros países. Malditos Kido!

_**Every time we lie awake **_

_**After every hit we take **_

_**Every feeling that I get **_

_**but I haven't miss you yet **_

_**Only when I stop to think about it... **_

_Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados_

_Depois de cada golpe que tomamos_

_Cada sentimento que eu tenho_

_Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta_

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

Então...se meu rancor é desta largura, tão grande que poderia encher os oceanos...por que sinto pena, dor ao vê-la tão desamparada, sem defesa, e ainda assim tão bela que qualquer escultura italiana é um simples rascunho de criança perto dela? Eu odeio seu jeto de andar, seus gestos, sua voz sempre tão calma, mesmo nos momentos de maior raiva. Não suporto seu perfume impregnado em todos os cantos da mansão, seu sorriso presunçoso, de quem pode tudo - inclusive o ilícito - com a certeza de nunca receber punição por isso. Ops, quase nunca, como foi provado hoje.

_**I hate everything about you! **_

_**Why do I love you...? **_

_**I hate everything about you! **_

_**Why do I love you...? **_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo...?_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo...?_

Assim que as fianças foram pagas, cada uma com seu gordo valor, Saori e seu outro "cachorrinho" voaram direto para o chalé da milionária nas montanhas geladas, perto do monte Fuji. A mansão ficou sozinha conisco, e decidimos não aprontar nada. Poderíamos, direito conquistado com anos de sofrimento, mas o melhor era deixar como estava. O estrago que Hyoga causou já foi grande demais. Foram mais de duas semanas sem que a jovem herdeira dos Kido desse as caras, e apenas uma declaração oficial ecoou pela imprensa do mundo, onde era afirmado que "o sofrimento imposto aos jovens cavaleiros quando crianças é imperdoável, e a Fundação Graad fará de tudo para aliviá-los da melhor forma possível, mesmo que de forma tardia". Sim este é um trecho da declaração pública da garota.

_**Only when I stop to think about you I know...**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me do you know ...! **_

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre você eu sei..._

_Somente quando você pára para pensar sobre mim você sabe...!_

Eu devia estar contente com tudo aquilo. Shun estava, no mínimo, aliviado com a verdade revelada. Shiryu parecia ainda mais sereno do que em qualquer outra época de sua vida. Hyoga, no dia em que Saori e Tatsumi foram levados à delegacia, segurava fortemente a risada que tinha vontade de dar - contudo, se o fizesse, estaria escrito na testa dele quem foi o autor das denúncias. E eu...bem, eu estava com uma angústia inexplicável no peito, uma vontade de correr até aquela maldita casa nas montanhas, abraçar a garota e sussurrar-lhe no ouvido que ficaria tudo bem, que o verdadeiro culpado era o avô dela. No entanto, minha cabeça sabia que ela estava tão afundada nessa lama podre que é a Fundação Graad quanto Tatsumi e Mitsumasa. Então por que diabos o meu coração insistia em olhá-la de forma mais branda?

_**I hate everything about you! **_

_**Why do I love you...? **_

_**You hate everything about me! **_

_**Why do you love me...?**_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo...?_

_Você odeia tudo sobre mim!_

_Por que você me ama...?_

Acho que sei a resposta. Antes de sair pelo portão da mansão e entrar na viatura policial, ela olhou rapidamente para todos os cavaleiros. Seu olhar mais demorado foi para mim, para a surpresa de Jabu, que estava mais próximo dela. Ela parecia pedir ajuda...não, era mais que isso. Além do medo, havia amor naqueles olhos claros. Amor?? Por mim?! Pela pessoa que mais e desafia nesta vida, que jamais a obedece - a não ser que haja algo em troca, não me entendam mal -, que adoraria ter fugido assim que os capangas da Graad foram ao orfanato para raptar-me da proteção de Seika? Devia ser ilusão de meus miolos, porque fiquei pasmo com a mistura contida ali. Além de amor...havia ódio. Não sei se ódio por ela achar que fui eu a delatar tudo ou por não tê-la protegido. Por que? Kami-sama, por que eu odeio tudo que venha dela, e ainda assim não sou capaz de ficar um dia sem vê-la, nem que seja por fotos?

_**I hate... **_

_**you hate! **_

_**I hate... **_

_**you love me!**_

_**I hate everything about you! **_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_Eu odeio..._

_Você odeia!_

_Eu odeio..._

_Você me ama!_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

E ela? Por que lançou aquele olhar cheio de paixão, angústia, medo, raiva e, por breves segundos, amoroso por mim? Se eu a odeio, por que ela tem amor? Se ela detesta-me, que motivos tenho para amá-la? Naquele momento, uma velha máxima veio-me à cabeça como o raio atinge a árvore em dia de tempestade: "Os opostos se atraem, Seiya de Pégaso. Lembre-se de que oódio é irmão do amor".


End file.
